


Rivarmin Fest

by Canunotbro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rivarmin Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canunotbro/pseuds/Canunotbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were written on time I just got this account</p>
<p>Rivarmin Fest<br/>Quiet<br/>Red<br/>Heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quiet

Footsteps could be heard as Levi walked back and forth in his office. He wouldn’t go as far as to say he was worried, but needless to say he had a lot on his mind. It was like he was so caught up in his thoughts, everything around him didn’t exist. That included people; Whether his superiors, subordinates, or cadet’s, and maybe the blond youth that sat in his chair while Levi spoke to himself. Every now and then he would glance out of the corner of his eye to meet a pair of bright and beautiful blue ones that belonged to none other than Armin Arlert. He watched as his eyes followed the path Levi’s feet took. A soft sigh escaped him as he paused and ran a hand through his hair. It has been god knows how long since he has been this worried. Perhaps he never has before.

 

Levi soon felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around again to see those beautiful eyes once more. He couldn’t remember when or how it happened, but suddenly him and the cadet have been close, and becoming even closer. Armin was definitely one of the least annoying and not-as-much-of-a-brat as the others, mainly Eren. Although one thing he found strange was the fact that he was, what’s the word… comforting. Armin’s presence enough was enough to calm the poor man down. Perhaps it wasn’t just him.

 

It could be the way his blond locks curve around his face, or maybe the way his eyes shine when he talks about something enjoys. Perhaps it’s the perfect posture he performs while walking or the way he bites his lip when he is embarrassed. Even the proper way he greets and the vast area of knowledge he possessed. Something definitely has drawn the Corporal to the soldier. Of course many would say Arlert was adorable. He had the face and looks of a good, and much to his own dismay, he acted like he was one sometimes. Normally he would get on to people for such acts yet he found himself liking it and even finding it adorable himself.

 

Even then he would find himself glancing over at the blond. Never being caught by anyone else though Armin had caught him a few time. At first he would look nervous. His hand would gently be rubbing at his arm and he would be shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Other times he would give small smiles and waves. Then it soon turned into a routine. It was like Armin already knew he would be looking. Sometimes Armin would be the one giving him shy glances before he even realized it.

 

If he didn’t also act mature, he would be saying something though. He may be like a kid, but Armin had the personality and brain power of a wise man. There have been so many times he has saved them-no the whole human race because of how smart the boy was. Is it possible that Levi was a little jealous? Not really. If anything, he was glad they had someone like him on their side. Especially when he could do so much better then be in the Corps.

 

Yet here he was. One that could easily overthrow anything and could be a criminal mastermind, stuck in the Survey Corps. No one would complain though. Armin acted no different just because he was a heck of a lot smarter. A lot of times Levi almost mistaken him for a little Erwin or something. Both himself and Erwin had spoken of this before when it popped up in a random conversation. He would never admit such a thing especially to the blond himself.

 

Levi found his face softening as he took a deep breath. He kept his eyes locked with Armin’s unsure if he would speak or not. What he didn’t expect was a pair of lips to press gently to his own.

 

“Levi, Sir. You are worrying too much.” he gave a soft smile.

 

“Perhaps you should take a break?” It wasn’t a question. It was more of a suggestion than anything. Levi couldn’t say no to those eyes and that innocent smile. Although now he couldn’t get the taste of the other off his lips. Then he thought, maybe he didn’t want to. Levi gave a small nod as the blond took his hand and sat down in his chair with him. Armin sat on top of his legs as he pressed another kiss to his lips. He was done worrying. He was done thinking. For now everything was out of his head except the blond soldier that managed to keep Levi in order for the few times he was at his breaking point.

 

It was now silent with nothing to bother him-no them… Nothing to bother them. The only thing that filled the air was the wind that blew in from the cracks that lead outside. There was also the scent of how fresh the blond that sat underneath his chin was. He smelled of flowers and even the sweetest fruits. It amazed him that one could smell so amazing with those scents. Overall, Armin could literally be described as sweet.

 

“Hey Armin?” The blond boy looked up.

 

“Thank you,” he said before kissing the top of his head. The room could now be only described as one word. Quiet and it was all thanks to a blond and a simple kiss to his lips to keep it that way.


	2. Red

Nimble fingers tapped against his chin as he glanced around at the selection. He was in a jewelry store for his boyfriend of four years. Tonight would be a very special night. It would be one that neither of them would forget. However, he was looking for something important. He wanted a red ring. Red was always associated with something that was passionate and love What better combination? Not to mention Levi liked to be out of the ordinary and not buy a silver or gold one. Although he has been to a couple stores already and have not seen a single red ring. A soft sigh escaped him as he gave up. However, one of the assistants saw his distressed expression and walked over to him.

 

“Is there any way I can help you, sir?” she asked politely, causing Levi to look up. He paused a bit before nodding.

 

“I’m looking for a ring but a red one…” He said, already having his doubts. The girl gently tapped her fake fingernails against the top of the cabinet. “If it’s for a special someone I may have one.” His grey eyes widened as he gave a soft nod.

 

“It is,” the lady nodded and crouched down to open a door that had no glass in front of it.

 

“This was one that didn’t sell good so we have it laying around but, here you go,” she set out the display. It was a stuffed finger replica with the most beautiful ring he has ever seen on it. The ring had a big red gem in the middle and was surrounded but smaller, silver ones. He gasped at how beautiful it was. This was the one. This is the ring he was going to propose with. Levi looked back up at her.

 

“I’ll take it,” he smiled softly to himself. Armin would love it. He made sure the placed it in the box nicely along with delicately placing it in the bag. Levi took it and quickly made his way back. He had to make sure this was perfect in every way. He could already imagine it. Him on his knee, the gasp that would escape Armin’s lips and the sweet kiss they would share. The thought’s themselves made him smile. As soon as he made it home, he parked his car and ran in. He had to make sure everything was perfect.

 

He set up the table, putting a red tablecloth neatly over it. In the middle sat a tall vase with a bouquet of roses in it. To match the roses, small flower petals lead a path to said table. Levi then placed a bunch of candles around the place. As he finally got the food out and set the last of it up, he got dressed. However while he was, he got a text message from Eren.

 

‘He will be here soon.’

 

‘How soon?’

 

‘Like a minute.’

 

Levi’s eyes widened as he ran out and sat down at the table. He has never been more impatient in his life. It seemed like forever until Armin finally came home.

 

“Levi..? What is all this?” Armin asked himself as he followed the rose petals to the kitchen where Levi sat with a small smile. The blonds blush was faint in the shadows as he walked over. Levi met him halfway and pressed a light kiss to the other’s lips.

 

“Welcome home, sunshine.” He smiled while Armin looked around in wonder. Levi couldn’t help but grin.

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” He asked while pressing his forehead to the other’s soft one. His blue eyes, despite the dark room, still lit up and Levi almost got lost in them before remembering something.

 

“Oh I almost forgot. Armin, I need you to look on the other side of the couch for a box.” He grinned and gave Armin’s forehead a peck before he walked over right where a couple candles sat. Armin looks hard but didn’t see one.

 

“I don’t se-” Armin gasped and blushed at what he saw. It was Levi on one knee and a box in his hand. “I found it… Armin, I love you so much. Everyday I am so happy to wake up and see you and hold your hand and kiss you. You truly are my sunshine. I love you with all my heart so…” he opened the box before he could continue, “Will you marry me?” Armin quickly nodded. Levi took Armin’s hand and placed the red ring on his finger.

 

“Armin, the color red means many things. For this, it means I love you passionately and will never leave your side. I’ll help you through thick and thin and love you even when you are pissed at me.” Levi stood and was immediately met with a hug from the other who was crying tears of joy. The pulled away and shared a kiss. He was so happy now, all because of a red ring.


	3. Heat

It was freezing. So cold that Armin could’ve sworn icicles were forming under his nose. A shaky sigh escaped him as he sat on the couch waiting for his boyfriend to come back with the hot chocolate he was making. His arms wrapped around himself as he rubbed them up and down. At the moment, he was wearing one of Levi’s sweatshirts and long pajama pants. They kept him warm but not enough. The fireplace was on yet it didn’t seem like enough to ease the blond boy’s shivers. Soon he heard footsteps come and he sets two mugs of hot chocolate on the table next to him. He was silently thankful for the drink but it was too quiet. It wasn’t an awkward silence though.

 

It was a peaceful one; A silence he didn’t mind having. He didn’t object either when he felt someone sit next to him and wrap himself in a blanket. When he looked up, he saw the man he fell in love with 3 years ago. The man who had interesting eyes, a soft face when he wasn’t in a bad mood, and a soft heart hidden by his cold words. He has always been a rude and cold person, but when he met Armin, his whole personality changed. When he wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist, he smiled. When he kissed the man’s cheek he couldn’t help but turn a little pink. Levi’s laugh was adorable and it made Armin laugh as well.

 

Armin usually went with everything but sometimes, he was the one leading. Levi taught Armin some things and he listened well. Vise Versa, Armin passed along some things to Levi. It turns out they both like to read, at least for a little. They love telling stories. Levi knew all of the spots that Armin was weak in and the ones that even the smallest touch would cause a giggle to escape him. Overtime he also learned how to comfort the blond when he needed it and Armin knew how to comfort him the few times Levi needed it.

 

Levi promised him long ago to tell him it was OK when the blond thought it wasn’t. He promised to hold him tight while he cries to the point where he can’t speak or he throws up from the chokes and sobs that were released. When Armin was mad he knew to kiss his forehead and wrap his arms around his waist. When Levi was stressed or tired, Armin knew to hug him tight and nuzzle his nose into the crook of his neck. If he began to rub his back, he knew he was doing a good job.

 

Of course, he knew how to cuddle well. Especially in times like this. Armin was almost in his lap, his head resting on his shoulder as Levi’s soft hands held the blanket around them and one ran through and played with the blond tassels that reminded him of the sun‘s rays. Armin saw nothing more of it besides it being a bowl cut but Levi loved to play with it. His nose nuzzled into the bright locks as the cuddled closer.

 

“It’s so cold.” the boy whimpers playfully while messing with the blanket.

 

“I’ll share my heat with you then.” he grinned and kissed the top of his forehead. Soon enough, they fell asleep in each other’s warmth.


End file.
